User talk:Sysrq868
New Main Page Thanks for the comments on the new main page. I'm one of the new admins, because most of the originally admins aren't here anymore. I replaced 'Your Subculture Soundtrack' because I thought it might put of new users who wouldnt guess this is a music related wiki. When the forum is put up, it would be good to see the community's view on this, and maybe come up with a new name if that is the consensus Anarchyuk(talk) 21:29, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :You could have it in the context, like Welcome to Your Subculture Soundtrack The music wiki that anyone can edit. :And, after all, the URL gives it away. And I don't honestly think somebody would hit the back button because they don't know what Your Subculture Soundtrack means. --Sysrq868 07:22, 9 January 2008 (UTC) ::Since there was no no-no, I decided to be bold and try it out. Whatchoo think? --Sysrq868 17:19, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :::I have to agree with your changes now after thinking about it. The only one I don't like is the one in the left box which links to Music:About. It should probably be changed to 'about this wiki' or similar? ::: What do you think about the rest of the main page? :::Anarchyuk ' (talk)' ( ) (To-do) 19:12, 14 January 2008 (UTC) ::::You're probably right about that change of titles. And the rest of the page is fantastic, and I'd put it up straight away if I was you! (After adding the news and community events first, though) --Sysrq868 19:29, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Thanks, im a bit stuck for news but I'll find some somewhere. Also the first project of the month will be userboxes, just thought you might be interested ::::: Btw, Are you SysRq on Uncyclopedia? --'Anarchyuk' ' (talk)' ( ) (To-do) 22:28, 14 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Oh I didn't know that user existed! It's not me. I always use the 868. :) --Sysrq868 10:34, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Logo campaign Thanks for creating those logos for the campaign. Just a question, do they have transparent backgrounds? Also could you capitalise Subculture and Soundtrack on the monobook logo. I will probably end up changing the logo to the ones you have made soon . Anarchyuk (talk) ( ) (To-do) 21:19, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :I first thought of making transparent backgrounds, but the technique I used required some painting. As such, they have a white background with rounded edges. I also capitalized the Monobook logo for you. --Sysrq868 21:57, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :: Sorry I've taken a while to get back to you on this. Thanks for changing the monobook logo. Well, rounded edges makes me happy :) ::I'm going to ask if this wiki can be spotlighted soon, with your new logo! When you got Gislewiki spotlighted did you have to add the Wikia Spotlight text yourself? ::Anarchyuk (talk) ( ) 22:08, 20 February 2008 (UTC) :::Sorry for my late response! The Wikia staff handles the spotlight logo entirely. Believe me, as awesome as the Ugress skull logo is, I would've not personally chosen that one. But it's still good. I guess that if anything will ever attract visitors (or who knows, maybe even editors), a random skull on Wikia will. :::But basically you can just kick back while someone else does the work for you. Convenience FTW! --Sysrq868 21:46, 22 February 2008 (UTC)